


happy as a dead pig in the sunshine

by triangular



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ......i don't know, F/M, PEOPLE ASK ME AND SO I WRITE, also this is shitty but whatever, it's just pwp vanilla, this is short but fuck u, what other reason do i have, y'all better not judge me too harsh ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangular/pseuds/triangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone wanted to fuck young mcgucket</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy as a dead pig in the sunshine

“How's the job hunt been going, hun?”

“Rough. This town isn't exactly a haven for scientists,” Fiddleford complained as he dressed down to his tighty-whities and joined you in bed.

“Fids, sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear that,” you said, putting the book you'd been flipping through down on your lap.

“ _However_ ,” he started with newfound excitement, “I've recently been in contact with a fellow scientist who moved into town and, well, we've decided to collaborate!”

“Oh, that's great! Hopefully this will prove to be a pivotal opportunity,” you cheered.

“Yessiree Bob! I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!” He agreed enthusiastically. “So, uh, I was thinking...”

“Mhm?”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his face bore pinkish hues. “I just—I thought we could, ya know, _celebrate?_ ”

You couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his typical beating around the bush. “Is that so?”

“Y-yes. I mean, if you're alright with it. We haven't exactly done _it_ in ages and I just thought that, ah, this might be a good time?”

With a toothy grin, you placed your book on the bedside table and flipped off the sheets, climbing on top to straddle him. Leaning close to his face so that your foreheads were almost touching, you cooed in your best seductive voice, “This'll be a _good time_ , all right.”

His face reddened and he was having some trouble maintaining eye contact. “So does that mean a, er, yes?”

You smirked and put your lips to his for a few moments before pulling away. “It does, Casanova.”

He thickly swallowed and replied with a breathless “Oh.” as you planted more kisses on his cheek and down toward his neck, where you sucked on the soft skin.

Fiddleford moaned and rolled his hips against yours. Cupping a cheek with one hand, you slid the other to his cute, small thighs, tracing towards his already-bulging groin.

You let go of him, leaving a few hickeys, and moved down to put your mouth on his clothed member. He whined, “Ah, God!” as you stimulated him through the dampening cloth.

Eager to feel the full experience, he hastily pulled down his underwear, allowing his cock to bounce freely. 

You took the length in your hand and began giving it smooth, steady strokes as he squirmed at the touch.

“Mm, we haven't done this in a long time, have we?” You purred as you watched his face twist in enjoyment.

“N-no, we haven't,” he panted, “that...makes each time more, _ah_ , s-special, doesn't it?”

“Tch, sure,” you snorted. “Then I'll try to make this extra special just for you, babe,” you winked, curling your tongue up the length of his shaft, causing him to gasp and whimper, clutching onto your hair.

You circled your tongue on his sensitive tip before taking the whole member into your mouth. He groaned at the warm, wet sensation sucking and bobbing on his previously-deprived cock. “ _O-oh_ , gosh, you're too, _mmh_ , good...”

You returned to suckling on the head, which drove him over the edge. He wailed, “I-I think I'm, _hah_ , comi— _aah!_ ”

With little warning, he came in spurts of rapid succession that were thick to swallow—and his recent diet didn't make them taste any better.

Fiddleford slumped, covering his eyes with his forearm. “Ah...hah...better than I remember.”

“You're not done yet, are you?” You saucily asked as you got on your knees to lower your panties. “Because we're not finished here.”

He peeked out from under his arm. “Oh? We-we're not?” He immediately shuffled into a more upright position, happy as a puppy with two peckers. “Ain't that the berries!”

You chuckled, “right,” and pulled him in for another kiss as you steadied your body on top of his, slowly joining together. He upturned his head and bit his lip as his cock made its entrance, bringing out a melodious moan.

His thrusts, though, were slow and meticulous, as if he were afraid to hurt you.

“Sugar, we've been over this,” you said, trying to suppress any annoyance, “go faster. _Harder._ ”

“Is-is that okay? I, uh, thought it was fine like this,” he answered bashfully.

“Yes,” you pleaded, “Fuck me like the man I know you are.”

He paused for a moment and you could see his something shift in his face.

Fiddleford grabbed onto your sides and finally let go of his inhibitions, his hips bucking and his dick hitting inside to the base.

“Aah, _fuck_ , Fiddleford,” you groaned in ecstasy.

The amount of love and passion he was always afraid of showing made you more hot and bothered than any other man could. The feeling of his cock pounding inside of you drove you insane.

Fiddleford was open-mouthed panting, a trail of saliva reaching his chin and his forehead glimmering with sweat.

“Criminy, I don't think I can...last too much longer...!”

From your end, it seemed like he was always finishing with two shakes of a sheep's tail, but you were just glad to make him happy (and seeing his face when he comes is priceless).

“Ah...aah, shit...” His thrusts were more desperate to reach orgasm, and even though you knew you wouldn't reach yours (this is Fiddleford we're talking about) you were getting close, too, your moans reverberating only slightly louder than his.

“Mmh, _fuuuck_ ,” he whined, his face contorting as he shot his cum inside of you.

You both took a few seconds to settle your breathing a bit before you got off of him and laid by his side, putting a hand on his still-quickly-rising chest.

“By golly, that was really something,” he said wistfully.

“Yeah...” You slowly started. “Hey, can you promise me something? This has been on my mind.”

“What, honey pot?” He asked curiously, staring into your eyes.

“When you start working for that scientist... Well, don't forget about me, is all. I know how you can get.”

“Of course not, I love you!”

You laughed and kissed his nose.

“I love you too.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGucket found himself staring at his raccoon wife for the fifth time that night.

He barely knew why he was with her, she couldn't cook, refused to please him, and had terrible hygiene, even compared to him.

But...something about the way she looked into his eyes reminded him of someone long ago. Someone special.

If only he could remember.

“...Ah well! I don't got my memory, but at least I got my looks!”


End file.
